A Roll in the Hay
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: How did she end up where she was, and with who? Vala thought back and realized that stealing the Prometheus had been her first mistake...


**Stargate: SG-1 Teaser**

a Stargate & Torchwood crossover

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: I neither own Stargate SG1 nor Torchwood, I just like the combination. LOL

_Summary_: How did she end up where she was? Vala thought back and realized that stealing the Prometheus had been her first mistake…

A/N: Hey! This is my first Stargate story. Galadriel prodded me to write Vala smut so I had the idea while I was working on the crossover that I'm writing on. I don't think that I'll use this pairing in the long story, so I thought that it would harm no one if I'd post it here. If you want to have a look at the crossover, I started to post it in the Torchwood fandom as "Odyssey".

xXx

Stretching and moaning she woke up and noticed that she probably moaned because the stretching did hurt. She was sore all over and could not remember at first where she was. Her head rested on a thick pillow and her body was warmed by equally thick covers. Opening her eyes she got a little shock.

Right above her was the underside of a wooden roof and when she looked around she realized that she was not in a bed. Her bed was made of hay, with a blanket spread over it.

_Oh, dear._

Well, she had been in worse places. Now she also remembered how she ended up in a hayloft.

The mission.

_Not my mission, no. But how could I say no to gold?__ Second best to naquadah after all. Should've known that they wouldn't pay me with naquadah. Guess they're too scared of what might happen with it when I sell it._ She stumbled over that thought. _And they probably are right._

Vala sighed.

_In hindsight it was not the best idea, agreeing to play the guide for that Stargate team. How did I get into that trap again? Oh, yes, I stole a ship._

Her memory carried her back to the day when she sent out a distress call to lure a ship in her spider's web. She entered the Prometheus and sent the crew to her also stolen al'kesh. Only one man was left on the huge ship and she kept him in order to get the codes for the ship. He could not help her, but he was quite attractive and fighting with him was fun.

_Daniel._

Vala chuckled. She had him bound to the captain's chair, but he freed himself and attacked her. They had a quite sexy fight until he shot her with his zat. Waking up on the floor in a holding cell was not as comfortable as waking up in a bed of hay with a sleeping bag as she now realized. The pillow under her head was her uniform jacket.

_Uniform jacket! Who the hell would've thought I'd ever wear uniform? And for Daniel! He ruined the deal with Tenat and almost got us killed when the Goa'uld attacked us! Then he got me arrested for stealing his ship! I had to fight my way out to that old banger of an al'kesh!_

She huffed.

_And he didn't even sleep with me!_

She was naked now and she did not mind. From beside her she heard the regular breathing of the rest of the team and her memories slotted back in place.

_Searching for kidnapped people from the Tau'ri. I should've known that that wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Going to Honorous Prime was just the first step and it got worse… up to getting here._

_My business was doing so well on Tygrada! I had stolen enough art and relics to live well for the next eight months or so on Ogada Two._

_And then __**he**__ showed up on Tygrada! I should've run when I saw him! Oh, wait, Vala! You __**did**__ run! That big Satedan stopped you! Why do I remember his home planet but not his name? What was his name? Rodesh? No idea._

_Then they told me that heart warming story about their people being taken by the Tebr'ox and that they were searching for them. Great! Don't let yourself be stopped! What do I have to do with it?_

Gold.

_She shouldn't have offered me gold. I can't resist the stuff. Right, Vala? You can't resist it! And she shouldn't have been that sexy!_

_Thinking about it, they all are sexy. Well, maybe not Teal'c. Good looking, but way too earnest. Wonder if he ever smiles or even laughs. Even Sam is a little hottie, when she's not being a priss and a prude._

Vala sighed.

_What sounded like a job turned out to be a horror trip. I've been in tricky situations before, but never have I been in danger to be killed so often. No gold in the universe is worth that risk._

And still she was here now. She was here because she could not turn her back on them and let them die.

The person beside her yawned and twisted under the sleeping bag and Vala smirked.

Maybe there was something that could sweeten the mission for her.

"Hey, sleepy head," she murmured, turning around and letting her fingertips run over the smooth curve of a shoulder joint.

"Hmmm?"

"Good morning."

"G'mornin'."

Vala let her hand wander down from the shoulder on her partner's chest and found a firm knob that she started to knead carefully. A low moan was her reward. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to the soft skin of the neck before she started to nibble on it. At the same time she began to draw circles around the now hard and erect button with her fingernails. The warm body shuddered against her and started to turn around.

"Hey," Vala murmured as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down in the deep dark eyes of her partner.

"Hey."

Bending down Vala kissed the full lips tenderly. Slowly she increased the pressure until she pushed her tongue out. She licked over the soft flesh and pushed for entrance. When she was granted access she intensified the kiss, licking over the perfect teeth and tickling the roof of the mouth. This time giggles assured Vala that she did right.

By now her hand had found the left breast, toying with its centre for a moment before she cupped the firm mound. Never stopping kissing she felt a gasp blow into her throat as response to her ministrations. The tension rose.

_Wouldn't have thought I'd end up in bed with one of them, even though I flirted with them. None of them seemed to be interested at all. And now I've had sex with Torchwood._

She smirked into the kiss.

_What did you tell me? You work outside the government, beyond the police? Beyond conventional bounds as well._

Shifting her position Vala continued to kiss a trail down the neck and to the right breast, starting to stimulate both sides now simultaneously. Supporting herself on her elbow she threaded her fingers in the rich black hair.

_She's beautiful. And smart. And strong._

Inwardly Vala sighed.

_Didn't think much of her at first. First got an expression of how tough she really is when we bargained about my pay. She proved to be a good fighter. None of us would be alive now if we wouldn't have fought together._

_Mmm, I like sex as confirmation that we're still alive._

Hearing Toshiko moan under her reassured Vala about her caresses finding the right places in the right intensity. She closed her hand in the other woman's hair, holding her head, and repeated her actions, increasing the level this time. Toshiko clawed at Vala's hand in return and the con woman hissed at the fingernails scraping her back.

Letting go of Toshiko's breast Vala pulled the sleeping bag over them to shield them from the looks of nosy team mates. Then she let her fingernails trail a tickling path down Toshiko's side. The woman with the dark almond eyes shuddered and tightened her grip on Vala who now suckled on a sensitive spot while her hand wandered further down to a couple of well rounded globes, squeezing one of them before she brushed her fingertip over the secret place between.

"Ooooh."

Vala liked that sound. Still holding tight on Toshiko's hair she kept her from writhing. She felt the tension in the other woman and shifted her position in a way that she could have even more control. Vala paused when she heard someone chuckle.

_Well, guess the men would find it entertaining if Toshiko would agree to let them watch. I doubt that, though._

Now her hand wandered further down, along the strong left thigh, first leaving a tickling trail on the outside before she drew circles around the knee and continued up the inner thigh.

"Mmmmmmm."

_She's trying to suppress her sounds,_ Vala thought. _What a pity._

Her hand sliding down the thigh to cover forbidden ground made Toshiko moan.

"Wh-h-oaa."

_That sounds better._

Vala lowered her hand on the soft skin and let it roam up to her belly button to tease the hole there before she moved it all the way back down and a little further to cover Toshiko's womanhood.

Toshiko urged Vala to go on but the other woman denied her, enjoying the tickling Toshiko caused her as she egged her on. The breast under her mouth quivered and she closed her lips around the centre, starting to suckle. A warm flash was her reward and synchronising her caresses she raised her lover's excitement.

_Is she feeling the extra thrill, knowing that the others are around?_ Vala wondered. _Or did she forget about them?_

Vala still held Toshiko's hair, sensing her struggle. Her skin tasted so good. Licking in spirals she explored her further, then she teased her with her teeth, gently biting down on the sensitive centres of her breasts. Carefully Vala advanced on Toshiko's most private parts.

"Whoooaaaa."

_I guess she forgot about them,_ she answered her earlier question.

Grinning into the kisses Vala continued with her efforts. Toshiko was ready. She squirmed what little she could, small movements against the hand that teased her. Ever so slowly Vala explored her partner's core. Toshiko's hands clawed in Vala's hair, uncertain in which direction she should urge her.

Enjoying the taste of Toshiko's firm curves Vala intensified her ministrations and felt the other woman respond. Muscles tensed and breathing accelerated. A soft moan escaped Toshiko and she grimaced with the effort of keeping herself from crying out loud her pleasure as she felt the pushes come faster and faster.

Shuddering violently against Vala she almost lost her control. Vala was good. Very good.

Vala knew that. She knew it by the way Toshiko tensed beneath her and writhed to gain back her control. Shifting her position Vala kissed her passionately on the mouth before she rolled off her.

_Mmmm… she's great. I'm glad we did that and by the way she's reacting to me Toshiko's glad, too._

Satisfied they both lay beside each other and dozed off again.

_The End_


End file.
